


單飛不解散

by JT1892



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: Background Relationships, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JT1892/pseuds/JT1892
Summary: 易烊千璽發現自己原來喜歡上王俊凱了，但TFBoys單飛不解散卻成為了一道不可跨越的鴻溝。所以趁著十週年演唱會，易烊千璽決定嘗試一次大膽的告白計畫。靈感來自周杰倫的“告白氣球”本故事純屬虛構。雖純屬廢話，但還是先聲明了好。
Relationships: Wang Junkai | Karry Wang/Yi Yangqianxi | Jackson Yi
Kudos: 1





	單飛不解散

“單飛不解散”

簡簡單單的五個字，卻深深的烙進了易烊千璽的腦海裡。一百個不情願和依依不捨從心底一擁而上，湧到嘴邊，卻又被他硬生生的吞了回去。到底怎麼回事，還是先看小凱怎麼說再決定吧。想完，千璽就照著這四年以來早就養成的習慣把目光投向王俊凱。然而，這次迎接他的不是那熟悉的，有點淘氣但又讓人安心，閃爍著熱情和溫暖的雙眼。

不知道為什麼，王俊凱低著頭死死地盯著自己的雙手，置左右與身邊的事物於不顧。尷尬的沈默涼了會兒，直到王源在看到王俊凱沒反應之後終於沉不住氣了。

“這什麼意思？那我們以後幹嘛？”

“公司會幫你們安排，也會幫你們成立你們獨立的工作室。過幾個月就會上微博宣布。”

“現在不是好好的嗎？怎麼突然要搞個人秀了？” 王源本來就是天生的好奇寶寶，自然要多問問，把心裡的疑問都問清楚。

“單飛了，你們各自發展的空間會更大，公司對你們也會有計劃的培養。尤其到了你們現在這個年紀，這樣對你們會未來的發展會比較有利，也可以最大程度上的發展你們的粉絲群。”

王源在那邊跟公司的代表討論著，千璽卻充耳不聞，眼睛死死的盯著王俊凱。以前公司也不是沒有毫無預警的情況下就給他們安排行程，設置未來的計畫。但平時，除了王源好奇心旺盛的問東問西以外，隊長王俊凱肯定會有所參與，總要問點實際性的，操作上的問題。這次王俊凱卻像個啞巴，半晌都沒說話，還一直低著頭，彷彿就怕被點到姓名似的，誰都不敢看一眼。一邊王源還在那嘰嘰歪歪的問長問短，千璽卻突然明白了。

“小凱，是你要求的嗎？”

一句話從千璽的嘴裡突然冒了出來。王俊凱微微的哆嗦了一下。簡單的六個字，卻彷彿魔咒般的使時間都凝固了。連王源也識趣的開啟了靜音模式；所有目光一下子投向了王俊凱。

尷尬的安靜沉沉的壓在了滿屋子人身上。千璽卻不介意；他不怕安靜。他就靜靜地，目不轉睛地等待王俊凱給個回應。最後，還是公司代表沈不住氣。

“千璽，這是公司的安排，沒什麼誰要求。 。 。”

“我沒問你。” 

千璽雖然年紀最小，但對工作從來都是最認真的。平時雖然很隨和，但真較起勁來，生起氣卻是最嚇人的。千總這個名，可不是空穴來風。一句話，不帶任何怒氣，卻把公司代表都鎮住了。公司裡半公開的秘密一直就是千璽一旦生氣了，就只有兩個選擇：要麼做到他滿意，不然就必須叫王俊凱來哄。公司代表看著老闆的搖錢樹，滿腔委屈只能往肚子裏吞。這三個孩子他誰都不敢得罪，也得罪不起。幸虧他們都比較低調，謙虛，懂事，不然公司早被他們鬧翻了。

瀰漫的尷尬膠著在房內，直到王俊凱終於嘆了口氣，把頭慢慢抬了起來。

“我只是覺得這樣我們的發展空間會大一點，成長的空間也會大一點。總不能一輩子都只做個偶像團吧？” 王俊凱有點無奈的對著千璽的鎖骨說，眼睛始終沒敢對上千璽。

王俊凱說活了，王源在旁邊也如釋重擔的把憋住的氣緩緩的放了出來。見到王俊凱終於開口了，公司代表就趕緊補上一句：

“而且千璽你別誤會了，不是說現在就單飛。我們是想現在就先擬定好未來的路線，開始做準備。TFBoys還是會有很多團體事項，只是說現在開始也幫你們策劃一些獨立的項目，這樣你們才會一直成長，發展啊。” 代表急忙表明了公司立場，唯恐自己為千璽生氣的事背黑鍋。

千璽想了想，也覺得這話好像有理。“那。。。我們還是會在一起？”

“對，TFBoys還是一個完整的團體。至少，我們跟粉絲有十年之約，又有合同在先，所以單飛不解散是對粉絲的尊重，也是對公司的承諾。”王俊凱終於正視著千璽說了。

“就因為粉絲跟合同？” 千璽心裡一股講不清說不明的感覺油然而生。

“當然還有我們是最好的兄弟咯！”王源趕緊從旁一手搭王俊凱肩膀一手掛千璽脖子的插了一嘴。千璽看了看王源，再看了看王俊凱，等見了王俊凱微微的點了點頭後緊縮的眉間才稍有放鬆。

雖然還是覺得事出突然，而且王俊凱的表現似乎有些不對勁，但千璽還是決定信任公司，也相信小凱的判斷。畢竟小凱，他一直都是最信任的，無條件的信任。過了千璽這一關，那就只剩下怎麼慢慢從團隊轉折到單飛不解散的方案了。這些，千璽都不太在意，反正有人會幫他管。

可是在接下來的五年多，千璽心中的不安逐漸的落實了。隨著時間的推移，王俊凱solo的事項變多了，TFBoys一起的事項也變少了。當然，不只王俊凱，王源也開始開闢自己的路，還選擇了要開始海外留學。自己，也開始了演員生涯。自從“少年的你”之後，拍戲，拍劇，上節目層出不窮，也獲得了不少獎項，甚至當上了影帝。

然而，他們個人成功的代價卻是除了每年例行公事的週年演唱會，或一年兩次的新歌發行，千璽幾乎跟王俊凱，王源都碰不上面。更讓千璽難受的是每次見面時間都那麼的短，而且完全被工作支配著。三人既沒時間，也沒精力去和從前最鐵的哥們像孩子時一樣打鬧。王源還好，起碼還會聊上幾句，偶爾還能在大家忙完了騰出時間吃個飯的。奇怪的卻是王俊凱每每都像刻意避開千璽似的，話聊不了幾句就會找藉口脫身。飯就更別提了，根本約不上。搞得從前幾乎穿同一條褲檔長大的兄弟，千璽只能靠上微博，熱搜，或借道王源口中打聽王俊凱的近況。

而就在王俊凱左閃右避的這些年中，千璽也慢慢理解自己對王俊凱其實不是單純的朋友，兄弟情這麼簡單。以前生氣了要王俊凱才能哄，不是因為小凱有什麼特別的技巧或特別會說大道理，而是自己看了他傻傻的笑時，根本就氣不起來。面對媒體，記者，粉絲時的不安，徬徨，也不是因為自己是團寵挺過去的，而是因為每當王俊凱在身邊，千璽就能放下那棵讓自己爭強好勝的得失心，因為更重要的人就在身旁。出了名悶騷，內斂的他，可以開心，甚者狂野的笑，不是因為自己做藝人久了所以習慣了，而是因為王俊凱在的時候，千璽就會情不自禁的快樂。

跟王俊凱距離慢慢拉開的這幾年，千璽也慢慢長大了，也莫名其妙的傳了幾次緋聞，甚者拍了幾次拖，嘗試著去戀愛。這些經歷卻讓千璽發現自己的內心，不知道什麼時候早已經裝滿了王俊凱，沒辦法再接受別的人住進自己心坎裡了。而沒有王俊凱在身邊，千璽內斂，認真的性格變本加厲的成長，使得他在台下幕後的風評慢慢形成一個成熟，認真，喜怒不形於色又不怎麼合群的年輕演員。所以雖然很多人願意和他工作上合作，私底下卻少有密友，千璽也依然不擅長交際，交友，尤其跟同齡人。相比之下王俊凱跟王源人緣在演藝圈內就好很多。

就這麼一轉眼就過了五年多的時間。這個夏天，千璽嘗試了自己人生中第一個耽美劇：魔道祖師。因為千璽比較冷的人緣，這角色還是在好友王一博的強力推薦和湊合下，千璽才應了製作單位的邀請參與這個耽美劇的還原。千璽劇中的角色因為自己的拘謹，木訥，錯失了戀人導致心中無比的遺憾。而後，又在命運的安排下戀人的靈魂成功返回，寄託到別人的身體中從而得到了第二次機會，從此就不顧一切的表明心意，守護著戀人，直到有情人終成眷屬。和劇中角色有共鳴的千璽於是就把自己對王俊凱的所有感情投入到劇中角色中，淋漓盡致的表現出來。

千璽的演出，合著他的對角男主肖戰精湛的演技，成功打破了夏天收視紀錄，成為全國一時轟動，爆紅的耽美劇。也因為這一劇的爆紅，導致千璽跟肖戰老師的CP傳聞一時之間成為全國最熱門的話題。如果不是千璽和王一博關係不錯，這角色又是因為王一博太忙無法參與所以才找自己來代班的，千璽都有點擔憂自己在演員圈理會不會臭名昭著。第三者這個稱號放到什麼行業都是被人唾棄的。

與魔道祖師演的如火如荼同時，籌備TFBoys十週年演唱會的時候也一起到來了了。因為是十週年，千璽又在最近憑藉魔道祖師爆紅，公司不惜下血本也要搞一場大型全國巡迴演唱會。這麼大的事項免不了要許多的排演練習，所以曾經的三小只提前一個月就被公司強行召集起來做磨合訓練，各工作室也很默契的把這整個月的行程全空出來了。

開始排練的第一天最先到場的自然就是出了名敬業的千璽，早上六點就已經趕到現場開始熱身了。一邊熱身，千璽一邊想，這次演唱會之後，TFBoys的合約也到期了，單飛不解散這個名存實亡的安排，看來也要結束了。一想到這演唱會之後就連一年屈指可數見到王俊凱的機會也會消失，千璽心裡就難受。

沒過多久，十年不變，早起成性的王源繼千璽之後趕到排練現場。一看到千璽王源就壞笑了起來。

“哎唷喂，這不是我們的大名星，國民老公，易烊千璽老師嗎？”

“就你嘴貧。” 千璽頭也不回的罵了王源一句，但嘴角卻不受控制的揚了揚。兄弟，永遠就有種親切的感覺。

“別這麼絕情嘛千璽，我知道我不是你兩輩子的情人，但好歹也是這輩子的好兄弟對不對？”王源滿面笑容地湊了過來。面對自己十年的兄弟，千璽也沒了平日板著的臉，笑了笑。

“不過千璽，你也太霸道了吧。影帝什麼的就不說了，怎麼搞個耽美電視劇都可以這麼紅，還讓不讓人活啊？”

“你少來了，自己紅的我們這場十週年演唱會都差點來不了，還好意思說我。”

“嘿嘿，好說好說。不過我看了你那劇，覺得演的特好，特真實。是不是誰把我們千璽寶寶的心栓住了，才可以演的那麼刻骨銘心啊？害得我都哭了好幾回。”

說者無意，但千璽依然感覺到自己的臉開始微微發熱。

“是有放真感情。”

“哦？這八卦我要聽。是誰那麼厲害把我們小千璽的心給竊走了？”王源一副唯恐天下不亂的樣子急忙接問到。

“說不定跟微博傳的一樣，就是肖戰老師把我們的千璽迷倒了，才會演的那麼好。” 練習場外傳來了王俊凱那溫柔卻隱約夾了一絲酸味的聲音。話音未落就見王俊凱不疾不徐的走了進來。看了王俊凱俊俏的臉，千璽臉上的微紅不聲不響的爬到了他耳根上。

“別亂說。肖戰老師他可看不上我。人家跟一博 。 。 。 ” 千璽正要辯解，話卻被王俊凱身後的彩排老師硬生生打斷了。

“閒話晚點聊。你們趕緊去熱身。這個月事兒可多了。咱做不完所有人都得吃不了兜著走。”

彩排老師跟三小只也快十年了，也是出了名的嚴，所以大家也沒多說，就趕緊熱身排練去了。

一天的忙碌自不在話下，但千璽還是忙理抽空的對湊到王俊凱旁邊說了一句“我心早有人了，根本沒位子給肖戰老師。” 說完就留下王俊凱那喜也不是，憂也不是，五味雜陳的一臉錯愕。

。。。

忙碌了一天，三小只總算在晚餐時被解放了。不出意料，王俊凱又找了個理由缺席，被落下的易烊千璽和王源兩只好出去找了個餐廳包了個廂一起吃。不過還好，從小千璽和王源就有說有笑，現在大了也還是一樣，吃個飯王源還能想出一大堆亂七八糟的遊戲，兩個也玩得不亦樂乎。吃到一半，王源還是忍不住要八卦。

“千璽，你不夠兄弟，怎麼有喜歡的人都沒跟我說。我別的可能不行，幫你去當媒婆還是有辦法的。說出來讓哥來幫幫你！” 王源拍著胸脯豪邁的說。

“喜歡很久了，但是比較晚發現。直到後來錯過了才發現自己動心了。”千璽帶了些許悲傷說。

“人死了嗎？”王源還是跟小時候一樣，沒人的時候說話就是直截了當又有些稚氣。

“沒有。” 千璽如實回答。

“那就好辦了。人沒死就去追啊！你可是熱搜名人，是影帝，又是出了名的舞蹈家，而且還帥，誰擋得住我們家千璽的魅力。”

“他成就一點不比我差，而且還避著我，你說怎麼追。”

“誰那麼厲害，跟我們千璽能看齊？難道是周冬雨？”

千璽喝了一半的水差點沒噴到王源臉上。 “王源，你不要亂講話好不好。我跟東雨姊真的什麼都沒有。拍個電影就害我緋聞傳了快一年，公司還不准否認，說要炒作CP。這鍋我背的好慘啊！我跟她真的只是姐弟。”

“那能是誰呢？”王源不死心，緊接著就開始數千璽這幾年傳過緋聞的女星，或者是曾今合作過的王源也不放過，卻都被千璽一一否認了。問到最後，王源索性把千璽合作過的男星都一併猜了一番。

“這不對啊。跟你合作過的都說了啊。你也說了不是肖戰。還有誰跟你走的比較近的，成就又差不多？難道。。。”說到這裡，王源臉就是一個怪。

“千璽啊，我知道我很帥，很有成就，又聰明又討喜，但哥我對你。 。 。 真的。。。沒那感覺啊！”

“去！誰稀罕你啊？”千璽一邊笑一邊罵。

“不對啊，不是我的話，那就只剩。。。不會吧。”王源一臉詫異的看了看千璽。“俊凱？”

千璽本來是準備好大方的承認了，可是真被問到的時候突然又止不住自己滿面通紅。過了半晌千璽才微弱的應了一聲 ：“就是他。”

“這好辦啊！俊凱他。。。” 說了一半，王源突然發現自己好像說了不該說的話，眼睛瞪的賊大的，雙手趕緊摀著嘴巴，句子也沒說完。可惜還是晚了，千璽還是聽出點什麼了。

“俊凱他怎麼著？你把話好好說完。”

“千璽啊，我的好千璽，我的好朋友啊，我的好兄弟，不能說，真的不能說。說了會死的！當哥求你了！“

”打住。你這套對我沒用。說了會死是嗎？信不信不說我現在就教你去死。” 

王源跟千璽關係好是好，但從小就怕千璽生氣。記得小時候只是把他一個橘子不小心掉到地上，千璽當場就翻臉直接把撿起來的橘子摔到地上，嚇的王源立刻像被罰似的站的筆挺，話都不敢說。還是王俊凱來打圓場給千璽拿了個新的橘子，哄了半天才沒事。現在看到千璽好像真要發火了，旁邊又沒有王俊凱，王源可急了。

“千璽，真的，這秘密我都守了五年了，你別逼我現在破功好不好？別的什麼都好，這你饒了我吧！我認慫還不行嗎？我叫你爺行了吧？”

”誰要做你爺？我比你小呢！少說廢話，你說，俊凱他是不是喜歡我？” 憋了五年的感情一旦發洩出來就連千璽內斂的性格也拴不住他。千璽咄咄逼人的氣勢，勢在必得的架子，王源最終也只有被秒殺的份。

“恩。”心不甘，情不願的王源如同上了斷頭台般，勉強蹦了個字出來，算是應了。可惜，千璽從來不是那麼容易敷衍的人。

“他喜歡了多久？”

“你饒了我吧千璽。天機不可洩漏啊！我已經說太多了，再說我真的得死啊！”

千璽也不回他，兩眼死死的盯著王源。王源本來眼中還充斥著哀求的眼神，但半天不見千璽有任何變化，王源還是認慫了。

“哥你別再這樣看我了，我說還不行嗎？” 掙扎了半天的王源終於敗在千璽那磐石都能穿透的犀利眼神。“具體多久我真不知道。王俊凱他是在我們單飛之後有一次喝醉了才告訴我的。當初他會跟公司提出單飛就是因為他喜歡上你，但怕被拒絕，天天對著太辛苦，所以才想在沒大家關係沒搞砸之前解散。最後還是公司提出單飛但不解散，說是需要對團隊負責任。”

“喜歡他不會直說嗎？” 發現俊凱原來喜歡自己喜歡了那麼久，當初被迫單飛居然還是這麼個破理由，千璽氣不打一處來。

“千璽你太沒良心了。你知道你生氣的時候多恐怖嗎？這不是什麼小事耶，俊凱他是喜歡上了你。如果你不喜歡他，甚者討厭他，以後我們還怎麼相處？”

“現在就很好嗎？都五年了，如果不是工作逼著他來，我連面都見不著。算上工作，我一年能看到俊凱就那麼幾天，他還處處躲著我，話都聊不上幾句。我都靠微博來打聽他的狀況呢！”千璽越說越氣。原來俊凱老早就喜歡上自己了，結果卻白白浪費了五年的時間。

“他一點都不好過。每次跟我見面，除非聊你，不然他根本心不在焉。你做什麼，得什麼獎，他像粉絲一樣追著。你得影帝的時候，他多得瑟啊，比他自己得了獎還高興。你鬧緋聞，他又吃醋又不甘心，拼了命去調查對方，就怕人家配不起你，對不起你。真的就是個標準的飯圈女友。我都快被他煩死了。” 噤口被解除的王源把忍了幾年的牢騷一股腦的砸到千璽身上。不過幸好王源的牢騷，全是千璽很受用的。王源越抱怨，千璽越發現俊凱對自己的注視從來沒少過，心裡暖暖的。王源連續抱怨了十幾分鐘後突然發現千璽一臉堅定。

“那你現在打算怎麼辦？”

“追”

。。。

話是這麼說，而且說的時候要多瀟灑又多瀟灑，可是到實際操作上，千璽卻發現其實還是有點難度。這快要十年的相識之情，還有這長久以來的感情，好像隨隨便便的跑去告白反而顯得有點兒戲，草率。而且之後每次到俊凱，千璽就會臉紅。還好俊凱一如往常的避開和千璽對視才避免了尷尬。

意識到簡單的告白不是自己最好的選擇後，千璽腦袋中就開始醞釀一個嶄新的告白計畫。但分心計畫，千璽對演唱會的練習自然變得有點心不在焉。平常排舞一學就會的他，今天居然破天荒的學了一上午都學不會，搞到旁邊想避開千璽的王俊凱都有點沉不住氣，偶爾甚至會把抱怨的眼光投向千璽。奇怪的是王源今天卻出奇的有風度，完全不會因為同樣的舞排練了n次而發飆。相反，王源臉上一直掛著一絲看戲看熱鬧的笑臉，看得千璽都有點想動手教訓教訓這個特愛看人出糗的兄弟。

“停！千璽你是怎麼了，那麼容易的舞怎麼學了這麼久還學不會？” 舞蹈老師都跟三小只合作那麼多年了，自然不會對他們客氣。讓他匪夷所思的是舞蹈出生的易烊千璽居然連一個簡單的開場舞都久久學不會，這還是多年來的頭一遭。以這個進度下去，恐怕到巡迴演出開始的時候都還沒練好。“大家休息十分鐘。千璽，你想辦法集中點，休息好了就別再在神遊了！” 舞蹈老師説罷也不等別人，自己逕自去休息室去了。

王俊凱一看舞蹈老師走了，就湊過去王源身邊。

”千璽他今天怎麼了？我們都沒問題的舞，怎麼他就學不會呢？”

王源賊賊的看了王俊凱一眼，似笑非笑的說 “可能他在想心上人，沒辦法專心吧。”

王俊凱的臉瞬間變得難看。“你知道他喜歡誰？”

“恩，知道。” 王源淡淡的點了點頭。

“是誰？快說。”

王源立刻板著臉義正嚴詞的對王俊凱提了嗓子說：“你當我是誰，會出賣兄弟的隱私？想知道千璽喜歡誰你就自己去問他。”

“說了會死嗎？”王俊凱趕緊罵了一句。王俊凱知道自己理虧，也害怕王源太大聲會被千璽聽到，只好暫時放過王源自己一個人去煩惱了。王源立刻趁著這空檔鑽到易烊千璽身邊。

“千璽，不是說要追俊凱了嗎？怎麼搞了那麼久除了害我同樣的舞跳了十幾遍，什麼都沒發生啊？”其實王源早就不耐煩了。被逼著重複排練這麼最簡單的走位和舞步都快把王源急瘋了，不過為了兄弟的幸福他也只能強忍，還要裝冷靜裝灑脫。現在終於得到短暫的解放，王源當然要趕緊叫千璽加把勁告白，否則自己恐怕要繼續受罪。  
“時機不對，所以我決定改變計劃。”

王源聽到就急了。“兄弟，你要等到什麼時候才會覺得時機對？這舞我還要跳多少次啊？”

“不知道。不過現在最重要的事是我需要一個吉他。”

“這。。。吉他？我們現在是在排舞，你要吉他幹嘛？”

“我沒帶。現在先走一會兒。晚點就回來。”說完也不等王源接話，千璽一個箭步疾行的走出了練舞廳。等王源反應過來千璽早就不知去向了。可憐王源只好充當千璽的傳話筒，還慘遭舞蹈老師痛罵一頓，這天練習也只好暫時作廢。

等千璽下午提了吉他回來後免不了被公司代表和舞蹈老師訓了一頓。千璽卻不以為意，只是淡淡的回答了一句“知道了，不會再發生了。”讓後就逕自回了自己酒店房間。

之後的兩個禮拜中，千璽又恢復了以前那認真，刻苦的千璽，排練舞蹈也重新找回了專注。但除了排練的時間以外千璽都把自己鎖在酒店房裡，對房門外的事不聞不問。直到演出開始前的兩個禮拜，千璽突然找到公司代表，強硬的要求巡迴演出的最後一場演出在壓軸表演前必須騰出一首歌的時間給他。千璽什麼內容都不肯透露，還威脅如果公司不配合，自己就退出演出。公司拗不過千璽，也知道他賠得起違約金，最終只好答應了這個要求。雖然明面上同意了，公司還是暗地裡找人跟王俊凱聯絡，希望他能夠和千璽接洽，探個究竟。可憐王俊凱身負團長的責任，再加上大局為重的性格，有點被道德綁架的被迫硬著頭皮去找千璽。

“千璽，你。。。這。。。那個。。。”

“專心點，老師會罵。”

“這。。。你的。。。”

“真的。有什麼話，晚上吃飯的時候再說。”說完，千璽也不理王俊凱，扭過頭就專注的排舞。王俊凱只好也乖乖的排舞，無奈的等待晚飯時刻。

一天的忙碌終於結束了。王俊凱趕緊走到千璽身邊，試著探探千璽的口風。

“千璽，那個。。。你最後一場個人演出要做什麼啊？”

“你這是在詛咒千璽嗎？什麼最後一場個人演出？”王源老早就看出王俊凱想要做什麼，只好狗皮膏藥似的尾隨王俊凱來幫這兩個冤家兄弟圓場。當然，說他是特意來看表演的其實也不冤。

發現自己說錯話的王俊凱立刻尷尬了起來。“我不是那個意思！千璽，我的意思是你那個個人表演，就演唱會最後一天的那個表演。沒別的意思，真的！”

“王源在逗你你沒聽出來嗎？還是覺得我真的那麼小氣？”看到弱點的易烊千璽立刻追著王俊凱的語病發起攻勢。

“對啊俊凱。我說，你是不是因為太久沒跟我們大夥在一起，所以千璽什麼人都不記得了？”王源既然決定要湊合自己這兩個兄弟，當然會配合千璽來整王俊凱。可憐王俊凱拼命朝王源擠眼使眼色，卻石沈大海音信全無，殊不知原來王源早已經跳槽，棄凱投璽了。

”千璽，我真沒那個意思。我只是。。。我。。。”

“王源說得對。你真的很久沒跟我一起吃飯了。是不是覺得我是個小氣的人？那這樣吧，今晚我請客，你非得跟我們一起去吃飯。”

王俊凱就這麼被這兩兄弟一唱一和的套路了。不過王俊凱不知道的是，坑其實早就給他挖好了。易烊千璽和王源一早就決計必須把王俊凱拉出來聚。具體怎麼去拉，那就是他們倆臨場發揮了。王俊凱雖然偶像包袱不重，但做了那麼多年的TFBoys大哥，要他對著千璽和王源耍無賴，無恥，厚臉皮，他還真做不到，所以只好稀裡糊塗的被拉著去吃飯。

可能是真的壓抑太久了，王俊凱和千璽，王源三個人一吃起飯來，一下子就把正事全給忘了。一股腦的享受三人那許久沒重溫的親切，熱鬧，和小幼稚的氣氛中。單飛發展的這些年，王俊凱也不是沒有交朋友；相反，他平易近人的性格，穩重而又陽光的個性使得他在演藝圈中頗有人緣。但易烊千璽和王源可不是一般的朋友。這倆可是他出道時一起打拼的兄弟，是他兒時的玩伴，是一起從默默無名走到家喻戶曉的鐵哥們。跟別人需要保持的距離，矜持，到了這兩面前全都解放了。可能因為太久沒有這麽釋放了，三小只竟然都喝了個酩酊大醉。

平常需要跳舞的易烊千璽特別注意身體，也比較少喝酒，所以不出意料的成為第一個醉倒的人。王源雖然經常混綜藝，酒沒少喝，但可能也是太開心了，酒喝得比誰都快。結果千璽倒下沒多久，王源也跟著一起倒下。解放了的王俊凱，雖然沒比王源理智一些，喝的比王源稍微慢了點，但這也僅僅是慢了一點點。所以王源倒下不久，王俊凱也意識到自己快不行了。艱難的走到醉倒的千璽旁邊，王俊凱在搖擺中還是小心的調整了千璽的睡姿，保證他不會因為睡姿不好閃到腰，傷到身。調整好了，王俊凱含情脈脈的看著昏睡的千璽，情不自禁的往他額頭上輕輕的烙了一個吻。

“千璽，對不起，但我真的好喜歡你。喜歡了好久，好久。”

說完，王俊凱最後的一絲清醒也無法抵抗睡意。在重重的坐到千璽旁邊後身體就不受控制的依倒在千璽身上。睡意也直接佔據了王俊凱的意識。

。。。

“昨晚睡得可好啊三位大明星？”

一大清早，舞蹈老師火藥味十足的問候使得頭在犯疼的王俊凱頭更疼。昨晚餐廳員工在飯館打烊時發現三小只醉倒在包廂裡，在各自拍了無數個手機照後終於連繫上TFBoys的隨行人員，在黎明時分趕到飯館把醉的不醒人事的幾個偶像接回了酒店。人是帶回酒店了，但喝下的酒卻不可能這麽容易就擺平。所以隔天排練，三小只齊齊掛著黑圓圈，或多或少的面對著宿醉的折磨，拖著疲憊的身體，疼痛的腰骨集合到舞蹈老師面前。

“老師，對不起。。。”不出意料，才思敏捷的王源第一個反應過來。“可以不要那麼大聲嗎？頭，疼啊！”

“恩。”千璽對王源的意見深感贊同。王俊凱雖然不希望刺激舞蹈老師，但頭卻不由自主的深深的點了點。舞蹈老師的臉頃刻就黑了下來。

“昨晚喝醉酒是你們的事。舞照樣要拍。你們好自為之。”說完立刻叫工作人員把場內燈光全部調到最亮，繼續排練。舞蹈老師的地獄排練卻堅持不了多久。酒後的三小只要多不協調就有多不協調。拍子跟不上，步伐記不住還算事小。更慘的是三人都像是失去了平衡感，又因為刺眼燈光都選擇保持著眼睛半閉著的狀態，導致每換一次位就如同連環交通事故一樣，全都撞到一起，連身後的backup dancer都沒辦法繼續跳下去。舞蹈老師努力的堅持了十分鐘後就放棄了。

“今天就當全體放假吧。”舞蹈老師無力的說。“不過今天耽誤的，明後天要全補回來。”說完就下達了全體解散的指令，然後自己去琢磨怎麼把遺失的時間補回。

“小凱，昨天喝多是你害的。”易烊千璽一看舞蹈老師自顧自的走了，立刻對著王俊凱發難。

“你，我，什麼？”王俊凱本來就是三小只最老實的。吃悶虧的事當然只有被虐的份。

“那麼多年都約不到你，終於約到了當然就嗨過頭了。所以，你的錯。”易烊千璽斬釘截鐵的說到。

“那。。。對不起？”王俊凱聽千璽說的好像有點道理的，又是一臉嚴肅沒像在開玩笑，只好認了。  
“千璽，別那麼嚴肅嗎，不然可要把我們凱老大嚇跑了！反正認錯了，今天晚上就該俊凱請客好了。”王源這時也湊了過來，明著是圓場，暗地裏卻是給千璽助陣。

“這。。。好吧。”王俊凱其實本來就很樂意三兄弟在一起，昨晚也確實讓他懷念起從前的快樂，所以這次踩坑踩的特別快，沒什麼猶豫。

“那好。先去休息吧。難得放一天假。”看到目的達到了，千璽也不廢話，趕緊解散大夥。宿醉，現在大於一切。

。。。

晚上，三小只再次聚在一起吃飯，吸取了前一天晚上的教訓，酒他們不敢再這麽奔放的喝了。但即使不酗酒，三兄弟依然和諧快樂，畢竟太久沒在一起，又曾經一起經歷了那麼多。飯過飽滿，酒過三巡，王俊凱才記得自己接近千璽是有使命的。終於等到王源走開去廁所的空檔，王俊凱立刻切入主題。

“千璽，昨晚忘了說，你那個人表演到底計畫了什麼？你給個答案吧。”

“不說。”彷彿觸碰到逆鱗似的，易烊千璽立刻黑著臉回了句。

“知道你有分寸，不會太過分，但公司要我給個答案，你就當幫幫我，讓我好做好嗎？”王俊凱知道這本來就是個苦差事，但為了保持團隊和諧他也只好硬著頭皮哄千璽鬆口。

“不想說。說了，公司一定會給我添亂，把我好好的表演搞的不倫不類。”

“是什麼表演能被公司搞砸？公司幫你打個字，配配樂，設個背景什麼的總不會影響你吧？”千璽故做神秘的回答搞的王俊凱的好奇心都被打動了。

“就是存粹的個人表演，自彈自唱。”

“一點都不需要公司配合嗎？”王俊凱又問到。

“不要。他們插手了反而顯得虛偽，浮誇。這是真情的表演。”千璽認真的回答。

“什麼歌需要這麽含情脈脈啊？”王俊凱半開玩笑到。

“秘密。”

“口風這麽緊，怎麼才願意鬆鬆口？”

“那你先回答我一個問題。你如實回答，我就考慮考慮。”

“好，你說！”這麽容易就可以交差，王俊凱痛快的答應了。

“為什麼提出要單飛？”

“。。。”毫無準備的舊地重遊瞬間使王俊凱舌頭打結。“因為。。。因為單飛發展對大家更好。”想了半天，王俊凱終於給了個自己都不滿意的答案。

“這不是原因。”

千璽冷漠的回答不知為什麼觸碰到了王俊凱內心的傷疤。“是不是原因輪不到你來決定。你能說我錯了嗎？單飛之後，你的才藝才徹底的展露出來。貝斯，吉他，鼓，跳舞，唱歌，演戲，你那麼多才藝以前都為了平衡團體不能表現。TFBoys只是你的起步。當他限制了你的發展，就應該解散。而且事實就擺在眼前。單飛了，你的成就就一直不斷的攀升。難道單飛還錯了？”

記憶中，王俊凱從來沒有罵過千璽，哪怕是大聲說話都沒有。但或許觸及傷心事後才能引發出男人內心的心聲。

“我沒說單飛是錯誤。但你說的不是原因。”

“不單飛，難道要一輩子抱著團嗎？那實際嗎？我們難道就會一直關係不變，做兄弟做到老嘛？有可能嗎？人都會變，感情也會變。我們不可能永遠都那麼好。不發展單飛的潛力，難道要等關係砸了才last minute考慮單飛嗎？”

“就因為你覺得我們可能關係會變差，所以就決定拋棄我？”

王俊凱感覺自己腦子瞬間炸了開來。“你那臭脾氣，知道惹毛公司多少次了嗎？求老闆通融也不是無止境的好不好？如果我們關係變僵，公司一定會選擇我或王源，選擇放棄你！分了，讓你的人氣暴漲，公司再煩你也捨不得放棄，不會把你打黑，你懂不懂啊？”壓抑了太久，王俊凱甚至沒意識到自己正在對著千璽咆哮。

“你是想保護我？”千璽依舊平和的說到。但熟悉千璽的王俊凱卻看到了千璽不自覺的緊握起的雙拳，那因為緊咬牙關而突起的喉嚨旁的血管，那只有千璽動氣時才會緊皺在一起的額頭。這些，從千璽小時候就養成的習慣，不會因為千璽的內斂或成熟而改變。時間改變的，只有控制情緒的能力，而不是下意識情緒外露的表現。不過王俊凱確實情緒暴走了，所以看到千璽的反應卻依然無法止住自己。

“廢話。你那死脾氣，就是撞進死胡同也不讓人幫你一把。不單飛，你的才華就只會被淹沒。我不甘心。我就是要讓全世界都看到你耀眼的才華，你萬人迷的魅力。你本來就不比任何人差，他們看不到，我看得到！我不認同公司對我們生硬的人設。我不接受公司可能因為你我的關係變質威脅到你的發展。我們本來就應該肩並肩。為什麼不能大家都公平的發展？”

千璽安靜的看著王俊凱。這麽多年，這些話王俊凱連王源，甚至自己母親，都沒說過。五年前千璽那略帶責怪的問題，王俊凱這五年一刻都沒有忘記。他當時雖然害怕自己因為喜歡千璽而把關係搞砸，卻更不願意放棄與千璽在一起的時刻。所以雖然意識到自己喜歡上千璽了，卻依然裝作若無其事的默默的忍了幾年。

但隨著時間的流逝，千璽惹怒公司的次數多了，王俊凱就開始擔心公司會不會學其他男團那樣把他們TFBoys的成員也換掉。好幾次老闆不爽千璽都是王俊凱背地裡去賠罪，答應多管管千璽才大事化小，小事化無。王俊凱也擔心如果自己喜歡千璽的事暴露出來，他倆關係僵了，公司會在兩人的取捨中選擇放棄千璽。作為團長的他，一直被公司，被媒體，甚至被粉絲格外關注，導致採訪時甚至有記者會直接忽略了千璽。王俊凱不害怕從零開始，但千璽根本沒錯，憑什麼這風險需要他來承受？

所以王俊凱向公司提出了單飛的要求，卻也要求了三人能夠擁有同等的待遇，同等的投資，同等的培育，把TFBoys從一個單一的金礦變成四個財政來源。在利益的驅使下，公司同意了，王俊凱也為千璽爭取到了獨立發展，獨自發光發亮的機會。代價，卻是自己成了單飛的罪魁禍首，和千璽的關係也出現了隔閡。時間，單飛的壓力，和自己的心虛，逐漸的擴大了這個縫隙，成了一道鴻溝。王俊凱心裡的委屈，難受，也一年一年的堆積起來。

“是為了告白。” 簡單的五個字瞬間使得氣頭上的王俊凱洩了氣。“如果告訴公司，他們一定會干擾。小凱，你能再幫我一次嗎？”

面對千璽央求的眼神，即使王俊凱內心多麼不願意，那“不”字就是說不出口。

“好。”一個字，包含了王俊凱所有的無奈。就在這個時候，王源終於回來了。

“俊凱，你們吵架啦？我從走廊上都聽得到你在罵千璽呢。”

“沒有，是我過了。千璽，對不起，我不應該對你吼。”王俊凱沈默了片刻，理清自己的思緒後堅強的再次面對著自己的兄弟。

“沒事。看得出來你憋了很久了。發洩是好事。”千璽眼中雖然有點看不透的眼神，但語氣依舊平緩。

“沒事了是吧？那我們來玩個遊戲吧！”王源本來就是救場高手，知道氣氛尷尬，當然就要發力來圓場。他這兩個兄弟從來沒讓他省過心。

。。。

那晚之後，王俊凱就再也沒有提千璽個人表演的事。公司那邊，為了成全千璽，王俊凱也儘量搪塞過去。雖然沒有消除公司的疑慮，但因為王俊凱長期大局為重的處事，又懂得為公司著想，所以公司還是決定信任王俊凱，放任易烊千璽。一首歌的時間，易烊千璽估計也鬧不出什麼大名堂。  
給公司交差了，王俊凱除了致力於排練，就是爭取經常跟千璽，王源聚在一起。王俊凱改變了自己之前的逃避，因為他發覺每一點能和千璽共處的時刻都是寶貴的。這麽多年的逃避並沒有改變自己對千璽的感覺。相反，他發現原來只是白白浪費了五年的光陰，五年的回憶。

所以在之後的排練和後來的巡迴演唱會期間，只要不在忙表演，排練，王俊凱就自主的組織三小只相聚。即使只是在彼此的酒店房間閒聊家常，王俊凱也不願意放過。最起碼告白之前的千璽，還是他的千璽，即便只是好兄弟。為了這短暫卻美好的相處，王俊凱不停的把自己內心那點惆悵壓抑，如饑似渴的享受著依然屬於自己的千璽。

該來的，還是要來。巡迴演唱會的最後一唱終究還是到了。王俊凱有一種說不出來的壓抑。用唱歌來表白，而且是這麼萬眾矚目的告白方式，鐵打的心都會被感動。加上千璽的顏值，才華，和魅力，王俊凱只能深感無力。雖然一直都知道自己跟千璽不可能，但王俊凱也是人，也免不了自己心裡那一點點不切實際的渴望，壓制不住的幻想。而這一切，這一點點的空想，也要隨著今天晚上付之東流了。

也好，這是最後一場了。這之後我們就解散吧，我也不用再做團長，大家各奔東西吧。王俊凱安慰著自己嘴裡碎碎的說。但眼角還是不爭氣的泛紅了，濕了。

雖然傷心，但王俊凱還是咬緊牙關，拼了命的演出，不為其他，就為了對粉絲的熱情付出與堅持負責任。時間流逝，演出不斷。一首歌接一首歌王俊凱都挺過去了，直到演出的尾聲，只剩千璽的告白和大結局了。緩步走下台的王俊凱只感覺舉步艱難，彷彿腳下栓了千斤重的石碑。

因為要演出，千璽唱完了就快速走下了台去領自己的吉他。王俊凱看著千璽那迫不及待的腳步，看著他挺拔的背影，望著他一步一步重返舞台，背影與自己又拉開了距離，再怎麼能忍耐也到了極限，熱淚悄悄的從眼角滑落。本來千璽的演出王俊凱是不打算看了，以免虐心，可好死不死，王源居然在這個時候冒出來死活拉著王俊凱來到後台的電視螢幕，說一定要一起看千璽的表演以示支持。王俊凱只好硬著頭皮站在後台的螢幕前。因為粉絲熱情的尖叫，螢幕上的千璽等了好一會兒才終於找到說話的機會。

“大家好，我是易烊千璽。這是我們十週年巡迴演唱會的最後一場。這十年你們的陪伴和支持為我們TFBoys繪寫出一段不可能忘記的回憶。十年的支持，十年的陪伴，我們也感受了十年的關懷，呵護與愛戴。這十年，我長大了，成熟了，也學會了好多，好多。

本來這應該是一個為了回應你們十年的支持所籌劃的表演，不過今天晚上，在這個最大的舞台上，我想再自私一次，任性一次。藉著你們的愛與鼓勵，我想把自己藏了好多年的話一次全說出。

從我十二歲那年，TFBoys就成了我的家，我成長的故事，我事業發展的引火線。我是個比較內斂的人，也不太會表達自己，所以小的時候有很多地方需要人照顧，需要人關注。以前真的太小了，所以不知道這麽照顧人其實是需要好多好多的精力。一直到TFBoys決定各自發展，我才發現原來自己已經離不開這種照顧，也不願意離開照顧我的人了。

我喜歡上了一個人，喜歡了好多好多年了。他伴隨著我走過TFBoys過去的這十年，跟著我一起長大，成熟。從小他就特別有責任感。其實壓根就沒比我大多少，卻一直扮演著老大的角色來照顧我，關心我，保護我。公司裡的人說小時候我生氣了，誰都拿我沒轍，只有他一個能哄我，懂我。我想，可能從那個時候我就已經喜歡上他了。不為別的，就因為他溫柔，體貼，給人就是溫暖的感受。

後來我們開始自己發展，我和他在一起的時間也少了，少到我幾乎都見不著他，我才發現我是多麼的珍惜有他在身邊的每分每秒，那種感覺。現在大了，我發現原來我不是單戀。但他不敢靠近我，他怕會耽誤我的發展，會傳緋聞，會被公司責怪，所以他選擇保持距離，躲著藏著的關注我。但這些我不怕。

我就用一句他最喜歡的，杰倫大哥的歌來說吧：功成名就不是目的，讓自己快樂快樂這才叫做意義。十週年，可以是一個結尾，但我更希望是一個開始。我記得他2000萬粉的時候特別錄製了一首自彈自唱的告白氣球，所以現在，我想用同樣的歌，表達自己的心意。

這是告白氣球，希望你們喜歡。”

説罷，螢幕上的千璽舉起吉他開始熟練的彈起來一首熟悉的旋律。

“塞納河畔，左岸的咖啡  
我手一杯，品嚐你的美  
留下唇印的嘴。。。

親愛的，愛上你，從那天起，  
甜蜜的很輕易  
親愛的，別任性，你的眼睛  
在說我願意。。。

親愛的，別任性，你的眼睛  
再說我願意”

唱畢全場歡呼尖叫聲震耳欲聾，迴盪在整個演唱會場久久不息。聲音大到後台工作人員對話都必須用吶喊才勉強能溝通。終於在尖叫聲平息後螢幕上的千璽才緩緩的舉起麥克風把頭扭向後台，聲音還帶了微微的顫抖：

王俊凱，我真的好喜歡你。喜歡了好久，好久。你願意試著跟我在一起嗎？

“願意！”妝都被泉湧而出的眼淚混淆了，但王俊凱依然不假思索的，堅定的回答著千璽。

“你白痴啊？對著螢幕說，人家台上聽得到才怪！” 王源看王俊凱傻傻的看著螢幕中的千璽回答愣了會兒才罵到。只見一臉懵懂的王俊凱瞪大了眼睛瞧了王源一眼，然後話也不說的急忙忙朝千璽奔去。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次發表同人，寫的不好的地方請多包容。非常歡迎建設性的批評。
> 
> 不是北京/重慶人，所以一些地方俚語不會用，也不會寫。還有在國外住了十多年了，所以現在年輕人即使普遍使用的字詞都不熟。希望不會太影響內容。
> 
> 我本身不是TFBoys的粉，只是覺得這個CP挺可愛的，所以在做了一定的研究後，外加看了些採訪，憑著感覺寫出來的。如果哪裡不符合邏輯或明顯跳脫了人物性格，歡迎批評。


End file.
